1. Field of the Invention
The present invention directed to a method and x-ray device for the pick-up of X-ray images of a vessel or organ that move substantially rhythmically, particularly for determining deposits in a vessel, particularly in a coronary vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually an invasive method is used for the examination of vessels or organs. For example, for displaying coronary chalk, or stenoses that are generated by coronary chalk, a contrast medium is injected into the coronary arteries in an angiographic examination, and at the same time, this body section is examined by means of X-radiation, and X-ray images are picked-up with a high image frequency (typically 30 images per second). The contrast medium bolus can be held in the vessels for approximately 4 through 5 seconds; therefore, such a high image frequency is used in order to obtain a sufficient number of images. Although this method is very sensitive and specific, a disadvantage is the invasiveness, the injection of a contrast medium. This method is not appropriate for a fast and simple routine examination (screening), of the type suitable, for example, for an annual check-up of a person who may be at risk of developing coronary blockage.
Further, the utilization of a computed tomography system is known for obtaining a display of the coronary chalk, however, a computed tomography system is a highly complex and expensive device, which is usually not present in, or is very difficult to integrate with examinations that ensue there within a cardiologic department of a hospital or similar facility. For example, German OS 196 22 075 discloses the utilization of a computed tomography system for the radiological examination of different heart phases.